Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style)
Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Orbit (The Spacebots) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Wendell Howell (Captain Flamingo) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style) - Beastly My Bad *Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style) - Milhouse Van Houten Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Style) - Transcripts Gallery Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Sadness Pepe with a sad smile.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Anger Category:Incredible Looney Tunes and Cartoon Studios Fan Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof